Love visits
by dare121
Summary: Soi just can't forget her, this woman is always on her mind. This name, this face, this voice. All this memories - YoruSoi -.


**Love visits**

Soi sighed, what could she do? Yoruichi was gone, again. And she was alone again, alone with herself, alone with her confused feelings.

She didn't hated Yoruichi for leaving. No, quite the opposite. Soi knew where she was and she what the woman had gone through. It wasn't that hard to forgive. She just couldn't hate Yoruichi, she never could it. She had been angry, hurt, betrayed. But still she couldn't hate Yoruichi. She had wanted to hate her, but she couldn't manage it. After all, Yoruichi did more than anyone else for her.

Again she sighed, she loved to be around here. She belonged under these cherry trees. The petals danced in the wind, a weak smile.

"Yoruichi...-sama."

She still couldn't talk about the cocoa-skinned woman like she was a friend. It just didn't sound well, like a wall that was built up inside her. The anger had washed away all the formalities. Their battle had been hard for Soi to handle. Of course she had wanted to fight, but she was still weaker than the goddess, Yoruichi was for her. She was her only friend. The only friend Soi ever had. But now? Now she was all alone again.

"Yoruichi-sama..."

She just couldn't forget this name. It was the only thing that remained from her. Nothing more, nothing less. Just memories. Nothing more. A face, a voice.

Just a name.

"Yoruichi-sama..."

All she did was whisper. This one name, over and over again.

"Yoruichi-sama..."

Steps behind her made her open her eyes wide and turned her around. Her face went pale. Even paler than her skin already was. It felt like her head was running out of blood.

"Ah, Soi Fong. Like my name that much?"

This voice, this face. This name and all the memories.

"Yoruichi-sama...?"

Soi jumped on her feet, breathing harder than befor. How could she explain this? What was her goddess doing here anyway? The one cause of all the admiration, right in front of her.

"Y-Yoru..."

"You don't seem to be happy about my surprise visit. You look so shocked, how cute."

Soi blushed.

"No, I am happy that you visit me, Yoruichi-sama. I just haven't expected you to be here."

"Just as formal as ever, huh? What about relaxing a little bit, Little Bee. I'm no longer your captain, you know."

Yoruichi sat down next to Soi, watched the petals fly. Just like Soi did it a moments ago.

The tiny woman was quiet, her face still blushing. Why couldn't she just spoke with Yoruichi like with anyone else? They were friends, right? But still there was this formality. It was Soi's own fault and she knew it.

"Not at work? Usually you bury yourself in paper work. What's going on? Just nothing to do or are you skipping work today?"

Yoruichi wanted to tease the petit girl, but she went on talking.

"I'm having a day off..."

"Wow. And today I'm visiting you. What a coincidence."

Yoruichi smirked, looked upward and placed her hand next to her body. Soi's body shivered when her fingers touched Yoruichi's. She was afraid. Should she withdraw her hand? But Yoruichi didn't seemed to feel uncomfortable. Not at all, she squeezed her former bodyguards hand tight and lovable.

She refused eye-contact.

The 'Little Bee' glanced to Yoruichi, but couldn't find out, if the dark-skinned woman was blushing or not. A second later Yoruichi decided to turn her head to Soi all of a sudden and finally faced her. A warm smile.

This face, this voice.

"I've missed you, Soi."

Soi blushed deep. Deeper than she had ever in her life befor. She turned her head away, just couldn't look into this topaz eyes. Soi cleared her throat, but she couldn't speak. Her voice was gone.

Yoruichi sighed, withdrew her hand. The coldness in Soi's now lonely hand wouldn't go away, even as she looked Yoruichi in the eyes again.

It was the first time she saw the bigger woman blush. She hesitated, moved her head slowly to Yoruichi's. Yoruichi's mouth was half opened, she blinked, tried to speak. Now it was her turn to be silent.

What could she do?

_Shall I... kiss her? But... what if she just visited to say __hello? If she doesn't want anything else? What am I going to say then? I don't wanna risk our friendship..._

Yoruichi shutted her eyes slowly, moving her head to Soi's. She looked absentminded, maybe even hypnotized. She felt like sinking into this grey eyes just about the next second. Now she was staring into this silver storm.

_I can't move, what is this? Ah man! C'mon! I wanted to do this and now I'm here! I have to do it!_

Just an inch, just a little further. She could manage this! Just a little distance left between the two faces.

_**COME ON!**_

A thought, nothing more. As short as it were, they both has it the same time. No more left than a simple centimeter. Nothing more.

It was nothing more than closing a very small gap. Nothing more than jumping into the cold water.

Neither of them knew who moved first, but it didn't mattered. It didn't meant a thing. Nothing meant everything.

All that mattered to Soi was the other pair of lips, that completed her own.

The lips from her, the one Soi had adored and loved for so long...

- Fin -


End file.
